


Hold me, love me

by momotastic



Series: Eight Days A Week [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic
Summary: Day 3 - A diversion.





	Hold me, love me

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [brighidthebeta](https://brighidthebeta.tumblr.com), Brit-picked by [fifty_fifty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/). See series notes for info about this 'verse. Links in this fic are NSFW!

Merlin hasn’t been gone too long the next morning before Arthur hears the front door open downstairs, quickly followed by the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

Arthur’s in Merlin’s office, kneeling on the futon that Merlin keeps for the times when he needs a quick nap while working, or on the extremely rare occasions that he works late into the night and doesn’t make it to their bedroom.

A moment later, the office door is pushed open, and Leon steps in. 

He’s dressed in a dark grey suit, briefcase in one hand and phone in the other.

“I’m here,” he tells whoever’s on the phone with him, and then hangs up.

There’s a phone lying next to Arthur as well, and it’s still connected to Merlin. Arthur says calmly and with a smile on his face: “Good morning, Leon.”

“Good,” comes Merlin’s voice through the speaker, and then the line goes dead.

“Hello, Arthur,” Leon says as he sets down his briefcase on Merlin’s desk. “Merlin sent me to get the laptop he left here. He mentioned I might run into you and that you might need my help with something. I can see what he meant now.”

Leon takes off his suit jacket and drapes it over Merlin’s office chair, then undoes his shirt cuffs and rolls up his sleeves. He looks even taller than he is, helped by the waistcoat, and perfect cut of the trousers that emphasise his long legs.

“It looks to me like Merlin left you here just for me,” Leon says and steps closer.

“Yes, sir,” Arthur says.

Leon reaches out to cup Arthur’s cheek. “How long have you been waiting?”

“Not long,” Arthur replies truthfully. Merlin sent Leon here the moment he got to the office — Arthur heard it over the phone.

“Which means you don’t mind if I keep you like this a little longer?” Leon asks.

Arthur smiles up at him. “Not at all.”

Leon grins back at him. “Excellent. It would be a shame to let Merlin’s hard work go to waste right away,” he says and then trails a finger down the soft rope that’s leading from his back over his shoulder to his front.

It’s not a complicated design that Merlin chose this morning. [Arthur’s pecs are framed almost as if he wearing a bra](http://dreamsofspanking.com/static/free/musclebound/Dreams-of-Spanking_musclebound062.jpg), the rope leading over his shoulders to his back, framing his neck as if he were wearing a necklace. His arms are clasped and bound comfortably behind his back, and his legs are bound as well, thighs tied to his calves so he can’t do anything but kneel for Leon. His cock remains unbound, and it’s half-hard already.

“You look exquisite,” Leon praises as he continues to caress the rope, every so often letting his fingertips graze Arthur’s skin. “Merlin’s made me quite the gift today. I guess that means I’m employee of the month. Again.”

Arthur bows his head to hide his poorly held back grin. Leon is employee of the month every month. Then again, Leon’s actually Merlin’s business partner, and a close friend of both his and Arthur’s, and thus the only one at his job that Merlin would allow to see Arthur like this — to play with Arthur like this.

“I have some ideas on what to do with you but I want to hear your safewords first,” Leon says, cupping Arthur’s chin and forcing him to look back up.

“Camelot to slow down, Camlann to stop,” Arthur says.

“Good boy.” And with that, Leon puts a knee on the futon between Arthur’s thighs, and grips the back of his head firmly to keep him in place while he kisses him. Arthur has to bend backwards from the force of the kiss but he never once worries that he might fall over — Leon’s got a good grip on the rope on his chest to hold him in place.

Finally, Leon pulls away from the kiss, only to begin his descent down Arthur’s chest. He spends endless minutes on Arthur’s nipples, kissing and sucking on them, sometimes using his teeth or fingernails to add a sharp edge to the teasing. It’s got Arthur fully hard in no time at all.

“There we are,” Leon says as he finally eases off with the nipple play. Arthur’s face and chest are flushed with arousal, and his cock is leaking precum.

“An even prettier picture than before,” Leon praises. “In fact, I think I’ll make sure Merlin gets to see this later.”

He grabs the phone that’s lying forgotten next to Arthur, and takes a few pictures of Arthur face, his swollen nipples, his cock, as well as a few that show all of him.

“Make sure you show these to Merlin tonight,” Leon says as he sets the phone down on the side table.

“Yes, sir,” Arthur replies obediently. He already knows how much Merlin will like them.

“Good boy,” Leon praises. He takes off his waistcoat while he’s standing, and even though Arthur’s disappointed to see it go, Leon’s showing small signs of being affected by what they’re doing and that only arouses Arthur more.

“Alright, I think I need you to be a bit more comfortable for the next step,” Leon announces, and then climbs onto the futon behind Arthur. He grabs a couple of pillows and builds a proper back-rest for Arthur to lean against comfortably with his hands bound behind his back.

Once he’s done, he helps Arthur lie back against it. His upper body is nicely supported while his bound legs are up in the air now, his arse exposed.

It’s a vulnerable position but Arthur feels entirely calm and relaxed.

Leon seems to pick up on it, because he asks: “All green, Arthur?”

“Yes, sir,” Arthur says.

“Good, then I’ll continue,” Leon says with a light slap to Arthur’s thigh.

On the small table where his phone went, Merlin had set out a handful of things for Leon. A bottle of lube, of course, two dildos in different sizes, a vibrator, and a prostate massager.

Leon picks up everything and drops it within arm’s reach on the futon — the phone, too — and then kneels back down by Arthur’s side.

“Merlin knows me too well,” he tells Arthur as he trails a hand down Arthur’s stomach, by-passing his cock, instead reaching down to Arthur’s hole. Leon may not have noticed before, but he’s certainly noticing now that Arthur’s already wearing a plug.

Leon hums thoughtfully. “I do like getting you ready myself, but I can’t say that the idea that you’ve been plugged and waiting for me all this time isn’t hot.” Leon taps the base of the plug with his fingers, then grips it around the edges and twists it inside Arthur. “But that explains why you’ve been half-hard since before I got here. Been grinding down on it, have you?”

Arthur shakes his head. “No, sir.”

Leon gives him an assessing look, but must believe Arthur in the end because his face breaks into a pleased smile.

“So excited just from waiting for me, were you?”

This time Arthur nods. “Yes, sir,” he says, and it’s the truth. Arthur always enjoys his sessions with Leon.

“I’m happy to hear that, Arthur. I believe I shall give you a reward for such good behaviour. Don’t move, and don’t come!”

And with that, he leans down and takes Arthur’s cock into his mouth.

Arthur knows better than to twitch his hips, or move in any way at all, but he can’t help that his breathing is speeding up, or that his thighs are shaking. Leon doesn’t seem to mind that much, as long as Arthur keeps still otherwise.

Leon is far too good at sucking cock, or Arthur’s too sensitive, given that he isn’t on the receiving end of blowjobs that often. Either way, Arthur’s biting down on his lip to keep from coming.

“Please, sir, I can’t—” he begs eventually when he’s getting too close.

Leon pulls off with one long lick and Arthur breathes a sigh of relief. He didn’t come without permission, and Leon took pity on him and didn’t push him too much.

“Well done,” Leon praises. “You did the right thing telling me that it was getting to be too much.”

Leon’s caressing the inside of Arthur’s thigh, making Arthur shiver with pleasure, but the immediate threat of orgasm has gone.

“Thank you, sir,” Arthur says, happy with pride.

“Of course it only gets more difficult for you from now on,” Leon muses, and lets his fingers trail back down to the plug. This time, when he grips it, he pulls it out of Arthur slowly, sending shivers down Arthur’s spine.

What comes next is everything that Leon promised: He fingers Arthur for a long while, making up for what he wasn’t able to do earlier, it seems. Arthur loves every second of it. Leon’s fingers are long and he manages to get three deep inside Arthur, and it’s only because Arthur knows better than to squirm and be greedy that he manages to hold still. Leon must notice because he rewards Arthur by rubbing Arthur’s perineum with his thumb.

Next comes one of the vibrators, and as Leon fucks him with it in lazy, even thrusts, he also wraps a hand around Arthur’s cock, slick with lube, and strokes him in perfect rhythm.

This time, Arthur has to beg him to stop again after just a couple of minutes of this, and Leon pushes him along for just a few more moments before he has mercy and stops. He kisses Arthur deeply as a reward for holding out beyond his limit, and gives him plenty of time to calm back down.

The respite is welcome, but ultimately short-lived, because once Leon’s sure that Arthur’s calmed down enough not to be on a hair trigger anymore, he starts in on him with the dildo. 

At first it’s not too bad, getting fucked open by the toy, but then Leon closes his mouth around the head of Arthur’s cock and sucks and licks in the exact right way, and it’s an even shorter time than before until Arthur has to ask him to stop. Again Leon keeps going just a little while longer until Arthur’s nearly sobbing with the need for Leon to either stop or let him come.

Tears are running down Arthur’s face and Leon kisses them away before claiming his mouth again.

“You’re doing so well,” he praises. “So well. Merlin will be so proud of you too when I tell him how good you were for me.”

Arthur’s breath shudders and he closes his eyes against more tears. It doesn’t help, and he’s distantly aware of Leon taking a couple more pictures before kissing the fresh tears away as well.

“Are you still green?” Leon asks once Arthur’s breathing has evened out again.

“Yes, sir,” Arthur says, his voice almost not shaking at all.

“We’re getting so close now, but I think I need to push you even further before we’re there. Do you agree?” Leon’s rubbing Arthur’s stomach, deliberately keeping away from Arthur’s cock.

Arthur takes stock of himself for a moment. He’s still comfortable in his position even though his thighs are starting to burn with the effort of staying in position. It’s nothing he hasn’t endured before though, and he knows he can keep it up longer. His cock’s been hard for what feels like ages, and he desperately wants to come any time Leon touches him, but he also knows that if he trusts Leon, the resulting high will be even greater than anything he’d feel if he came right now.

He swallows, and nods. “Yes. I trust you, sir.”

Leon smiles warmly at him, and leans in for another kiss, this one’s almost gentle.

“I’m happy to hear that, Arthur.” Leon says, and then pulls away to resume his position between Arthur’s legs.

Two minutes later, Arthur doesn’t regret giving himself over to Leon, but it’s a near thing. The prostate massager is its own brand of torture, especially combined with the way Leon’s lightly caressing Arthur’s cock. He isn’t stroking him properly, barely even touching him, just a few fingertips tracing patterns into the shaft or glancing over the head now and then.

Arthur can’t endure it for long, and when he tells Leon that he’s close, Leon stops immediately. He can probably tell that Arthur’s too close this time to be pushed any further.

Leon takes more pictures of him like this. Arthur’s cock is wet with lube and his own precome, his hole is clenching around nothing, and his entire body is flushed and glistening with sweat.

“This is it,” Leon tells him. “It’ll all be over in a little bit.”

There’s the rustling of fabric and the Leon’s voice again. “Open your eyes Arthur.”

Arthur hadn’t even noticed that he closed them, and it takes effort to drag them open.

Leon’s smiling, and he’s unbuttoning his shirt.

“There you are,” Leon says softly. “I know you’re almost gone, but I need you to stay with me for just a few more moments, alright?”

Arthur tries to speak, but all he can manage is a nod. Leon doesn’t seem to mind that Arthur’s gone non-verbal, and just takes off his shirt entirely before opening his trousers and pushing them down along with his pants.

Leon’s hard, and from the looks of it has been hard and wanting almost as long as Arthur has.

Arthur would preen if he had the energy for it, but in his desperate state all it does is make his cock twitch with arousal. He’s done this to Leon. Giving himself up to whatever Leon wants to do to him has given Leon pleasure.

“Are you ready to fly, Arthur?” Leon asks as he kneels between Arthur’s spread legs again. Arthur must’ve spaced out for a while because he didn’t even realise Leon had moved at all, and now he’s so close and his cock is glistening with lube.

“Yes,” Arthur forces himself to say out loud, and is glad when Leon doesn’t ask for more.

Instead, Leon pushes into him in one smooth thrust, and Arthur’s mouth falls open at the intensity of having Leon’s cock finally fill him up.

Leon shifts, then drags his cock back out of Arthur until Arthur gasps, and goes through a full-body shudder, his eyes falling shut again.

“Good,” Arthur hears Leon say, and then Leon pushes back in all the way, sending sparks of pleasure up Arthur’s spine, dragging a moan out of him.

“You may come any time,” Leon permits, voice low and rough next to Arthur’s ear, and Arthur  lets out a soft whimper.

Leon’s voice comes from further away the next time he speaks but Arthur can’t even tell what he’s saying anymore because Leon’s started fucking him in earnest now. Arthur is entirely focused on the heat pooling low in his stomach, and the intensity of Leon’s thrusts inside of him. Arthur’s fingernails dig into his own skin, his head is thrown back against the pillows, and tiny gasps escape him every time Leon fucks into him. Every thrust grazes Arthur’s prostate, and he’s dimly aware of Leon holding his legs open to fuck into him harder, of Leon’s fingers curling around the rope on his thighs.

For a moment, Arthur’s scared that he won’t be able to come after all, not without some kind of stimulation on his cock, but then Leon gives an especially deep thrust and that’s it: Arthur comes without a touch to his cock, hot spurts of his own semen landing on his stomach and hitting his neck and the underside of his chin.

That’s the last thing he’s aware of for some time because everything after that is the feeling of floating softly on pillowy clouds of pleasure.

Arthur has no idea how long it takes him to come back, but when he does, he’s no longer tied up, he doesn’t feel sticky with sweat or come or lube, and Leon’s carefully massaging his calves.

“Hey there,” Leon says, smiling softly at him. “Are you back?”

Arthur nods drowsily, his eyes still only half-lidded.

“Good,” Leon says. “You’ve been out for about half an hour.”

That’s longer than he’s ever been floating before, and Arthur can’t help the happy smile that steals onto his lips. Leon smiles back.

“Yeah, I agree. It was pretty amazing. Too bad the camera won’t do it nearly as much justice.” He shrugs. “But I think Merlin will have fun watching it nevertheless.”

“Mhm,” Arthur hums. He’d completely forgotten about the button cam in Leon’s briefcase, but his eyes flick over to it now. Filming their sessions has become a habit after Merlin lamented that he never got to see Arthur the same way Leon does. For all that Arthur loves Merlin above anyone else, it’s only Leon who can make him fly like this.

Well, not like _this_ , because Arthur’s never gone as deep into subspace as he has today.

“Here we are,” Leon says, and lets go of Arthur’s leg. “Can you sit up by yourself?”

Arthur tests his arms and yes, he manages it with minimal wobbling. As soon as he’s upright, Leon holds out a bottle of water for him, and Arthur takes it gratefully. He drinks all of it in small sips, and once he’s done, Leon replaces it with a plate of cut up fruit and bits of toast.

Leon himself has got a massive sandwich on his plate, and together they eat, finishing almost at the same time. Leon puts the plates away and gets them each a fresh bottle of water, but instead of drinking it, Arthur sets it down on the floor and lies back down. Leon takes the hint easily and settles in behind Arthur, wrapping arms and legs around him, and nuzzling the back of his neck.

They stay like this for a long time, talking quietly about the scene and how much they enjoyed certain aspects about it. 

Arthur doesn’t know how long it takes, but eventually he gets restless, and he gets up to get lunch started.

Merlin comes back home just in time to sit down and eat with them, and when Leon asks what he’s doing home so early, all Merlin says is: “You never came back with my laptop.”

**Author's Note:**

> The bondage was inspired by [Dudes in Distress](http://dreamsofspanking.com/blog/2013/3/dudes-in-distress).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](momotastic27.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just paste a line that you liked :D.


End file.
